nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Square Enix games
A list of video games by Square Enix after the merger. For a list of games before hand, see the following: *List of Square games *List of Enix games For games by the Taito Corporation which is owned by Square Enix but otherwise self publishes, see List of Taito games. Game Boy Advance *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' - 2003 *''Sword of Mana'' - 2003 *''Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest: Shougeki No Shippo Dan'' - 2003 *''Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibōken 3 Advance'' - 2004 *''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' - 2004 *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' - 2004 *''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' - 2005 *''Final Fantasy V Advance'' - 2006 *''Final Fantasy VI Advance'' - 2006 Nintendo GameCube *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' - 2003 Nintendo DS *''Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime'' - 2005 *''Egg Monster Hero'' - 2005 *''Children of Mana'' - 2006 *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' - 2006 *''Final Fantasy III'' - 2006 *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' - 2006 *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker - 2006 *''Heroes of Mana'' - 2007 *''Front Mission'' - 2007 *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' - 2007 *''Itadaki Street DS'' - 2007 *''The World Ends with You'' - 2007 *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' - 2007 *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' - 2007 *''Yosumin DS'' - 2007 *''Dragon Quest IV'' - 2007 *''Final Fantasy IV'' - 2007 *''Front Mission 2089: Border of Madness'' - 2008 *''Arkanoid DS'' - 2008 *''Space Invaders Extreme'' - 2008 *''Nanashi no Game'' - 2008 *''Dragon Quest V'' - 2008 *''Sigma Harmonics'' - 2008 *''Soul Eater: Plot of Medusa'' - 2008 *''Chrono Trigger'' - 2008 *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' - 2008 *''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'' - 2008 *''Cid to Chocobo no Fushigina Dungeon Toki Wasure no Meikyū DS+'' - 2008 *''Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majō to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha'' - 2008 *''Dragon Quest IX Hoshizora no Mamoribito'' - 2008 *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' - 2009 *''My Pet Shop'' - 2009 *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' - 2009 *''Dragon Quest IX: Hoshizora no Mamoribito'' - 2009 *''Blood of Bahamut'' - 2009 *''Nanashi no Game Me'' - 2009 *''SaGa 2: Hihou Densetsu'' - 2009 *''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Reverie'' - 2009 DSiWare *''Dragon Quest Wars'' - 2009 *''Mr. Brain'' - 2009 Wii *''Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' - 2007 *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' - 2007 *''Soul Eater: Monotone Princess'' - 2008 *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' - 2009 *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' - 2009 *''Mario Sports Mix'' - 2011 *''Dragon Quest X'' - 2012 Virtual Console *''ActRaiser'' - 2007 *''Hanjuku Hero'' - 2007 *''King's Knight'' - 2007 *''Treasure Hunter G'' - 2007 *''Front Mission: Gun Hazard'' - 2008 *''Secret of Mana'' - 2008 *''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' - 2008 *''Final Fantasy'' - 2009 *''Final Fantasy II'' - 2009 *''Final Fantasy III'' - 2009 WiiWare *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' - 2008 *''LostWinds'' - 2008 (published by Square Enix in Japan only) *''Space Invaders Get Even'' - 2008 *''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' - 2009 *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord'' - 2009 3DS *''Bravely Default'' - 2012 *''Bravely Second'' - 2015 *''Bust-a-Move Universe'' - 2011 *''Chousoku Henkei Gyrozetter'' - 2013 *''Dragon Quest VII'' - 2013 *''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King'' - 2015 *''Dragon Quest X'' - 2014 *''Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age'' - 2017 *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D'' - 2012 *''Dragon Quest Monsters 2 3D'' - 2014 *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3'' - 2016 *''Slime Mori Mori Dragon Quest 3'' - 2011 *''Heroes of Ruin'' - 2012 *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' - 2014 *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' - 2012 *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call'' - 2014 *''Theatrhythm Dragon Quest'' - 2015 Virtual Console eShop *''Final Fantasy 3D'' - 2014 *''Dragon Quest'' - 2017 *''Dragon Quest II'' - 2017 *''Dragon Quest III'' - 2017 Wii U *''Dragon Quest X: The Five Awakening Races Online'' - 2013 *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut'' - 2013 *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' - 2013 (Japan Only) *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' - 2012 (Japan Only) *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' - 2013 (Japan Only) Virtual Console eShop Nintendo Switch *''Collection of Mana'' - 2017 (2019 in West) *''Dragon Quest Heroes I + II'' - 2017 *''Dragon Quest X'' - 2017 *''Dragon Quest Builders'' - 2018 *''Dragon Quest Builders 2'' - 2018 *''Dragon Quest XI S: Definitive Edition'' - 2019 *''Final Fantasy X / X-2 HD Remaster'' - 2019 *''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'' - 2019 *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Remastered'' - 2020 *''Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon EVERY BUDDY!'' - 2019 *''World of Final Fantasy MAXIMA'' - 2018 *''I am Setsuna'' - 2017 *''Lost Sphear'' - 2018 *''Octopath Traveler'' - 2018 *''Oninaki'' - 2019 *''SaGa: Scarlet Grace'' - 2019 *''Spelunker Party!'' - 2018 *''Star Ocean: First Departure R'' - 2019 *''The Last Remnant Remastered'' - 2019 *''Trials of Mana'' *''The World Ends With You: Final Remix'' eShop *''Circuit Superstars'' - 2020 *''Dragon Quest'' - 2019 *''Dragon Quest II'' - 2019 *''Dragon Quest III'' - 2019 *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland Retro'' - 2019 *''Fear Effect Sedna'' - 2018 *''Final Fantasy VII'' - 2019 *''Final Fantasy VIII Remastered'' - 2019 *''Final Fantasy IX'' - 2019 *''Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition HD'' - 2018 *''Romancing SaGa 2'' - 2018 *''Romancing SaGa 3'' - 2019 Category:Lists Category:Square Enix games